


"Fifteen."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, Teacher!Harry, Teacher!Liam, Underage - Freeform, because Louis and Zayn are fifteen, girl!Louis, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks his best friend and colleague, Liam, is insane for doing what he does; but he never – in a million years – thinks he’d be in the same position as him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was awoken by an obnoxious sound coming from his mobile. He groaned and turned over so his face was smushed against his pillow, six AM was way too early if he was being honest; but this is his life now, he was the one who chose to become a high school teacher. Sitting up lethargically, he rubbed both of his massive hands over his face tiredly and blinked the sleep away from his green eyes. He reached over to his bedside table and shut the alarm off on his phone – which had always been a friend of his, but it becomes an enemy every week morning – it silenced so a blanket of silence fell over his room.  
Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he got up and walked over to his closet and rummaged through its contents, finding something half decent to wear for the first day back to school; it was a new term. He settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white swoop neck t-shirt, it was simple and casual and he simply refuses to wear a suit to class.

Walking back over to his bed, he laid out his clothes before grabbing a towel so he could shower, because being fresh for a long day is crucial or something like that because you can’t be smelly, especially if you’re a teacher, he has found out some students can be very mean. Slinging it around his waist – he was already naked, he didn’t enjoy sleeping in pj’s, or even underwear for that matter – he headed to his bedroom door and slung it open, walking down the dimply lit hall to the bathroom.  
Without hesitation, he walked in the white tiled bathroom but let out a girlish scream – even though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone – when he saw a petite girl standing in front of the mirror with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body, wet long black hair pushed to the side of her head as a red toothbrush hung out of her mouth, her small manicured hand over her chest so her towel –well, it wasn’t more than a flannel in retrospect – wouldn’t drop to the floor.  
The girl smiled sheepishly around the offending stick in her mouth with raised eye brows , she removed the toothbrush from her mouth, licked her lips to rid of a smidgen of toothpaste in the corner “good mornin’ Mr. Styles.”

Harry somewhat managed a small smile before quickly apologizing and shutting the door with a loud band and making a bee line to his room and closing his door; Harry thinks better of having a shower, Harry shook his head in disbelief and stalked to his dresser so he could make himself smell acceptable by drenching himself in Lynx Chocolate before he got dressed. 

Pulling a pair of boxers over his gangly legs, he then began the task of squeezing into his skin tight jeans with a little difficulty. Smiling in success when he zipped them up – he really doesn’t know why he wore pants so tight – he slung his t-shirt over his head, and picked up his two most important necklaces, a cross his mother gave him when he turned sixteen and a paper airplane which his grandmother gave him, and clasped around his neck – and if he has and keeps them in a jewellery box, no one needs to know – before walking to his closet again, in search of this black beanie. His hair was a mop of greasy curls and a beanie could spare him the embarrassment of looking like a total slob who doesn’t shower. 

Harry strode over to his desk and organized the papers he would need for his day; being an English teacher was okay he guessed, it paid the bills, put food in his stomach and put clothes on his back; he wasn’t complaining, apart from the early mornings, he loved being a teacher; teaching his students the words of amazing and intellectual writers he had studied in University and spent his time reading in High School. He has his straight A students, average students and then he had his below average students; but he was a fair teacher and always gave those students who failed once, another chance.

By the time he had finished sorting out his work for the day, it was six forty five. His stomach was growling and he was in need of a cup of coffee – he didn’t drink coffee until his final years of Uni, he found the bitter beverage brilliant for when he wanted to stay up and study for his finals – he made his way to his door with his bag in hand, walking towards the kitchen, throwing his bag on the couch as he went. 

Walking into the open plan kitchen and dining room, he found Liam – his room-mate, best friend and fellow colleague – sitting at the kitchen table with the same girl Harry had walked in on in the bathroom perched on his lap, giggling as Liam fed her toast which was slicked with jam. 

Harry rolled his eyes and cleared his throat making himself known. Liam and the teenager looked at him, the girl blushed and looked at Liam but Liam simply smiled, winked at her and kissed her nose making her blush deepen.

“Mornin’ mate!” Liam chirped. 

Harry cringed. Liam was always so happy in the mornings, he was like it in Uni, like a fucking playful puppy at seven o’clock in the morning or maybe it was because he was getting laid every other night. Harry and Liam sharing a wall is how he knows and doesn’t mean to listen but Liam and his girlfriend shouldn’t be so loud. He has known Liam since his first year of University, they immediately clicked and soon became best friends. 

“Morning.” Harry spoke through gritted teeth. He flicked the switch on the kettle and gathered the stuff he needed to make his coffee. He then placed two slices of bread in the toaster, and he waited patiently while he listened to the girl with long black hair and hazel eyes giggle and whisper in Liam’s ear. 

“Sorry about this morning, Mr. Styles.” She said sweetly, licking her finger clean, Harry ignored the way Liam watched the action like a Lioness watching a baby Gazelle, metaphorically speaking of course because Liam is a male. 

Harry looked back at his bread cooking and then back over at her and smiled, “not a problem, Zayn. It was my fault, I should have knocked.”

She was now fully dressed. She had a cherry red tank top on that left little to the imagination when it came to her cleavage; he often wondered why Liam let Zayn dress like that. A white jacket was draped over her shoulders along with a white short skirt. Her bare feet barely touched the floor, toe nails painted red and a ankle bracelet adorned her right one. Her olive skin seemed soft and her hair was now dry – her hand obviously had been raked through it so it was draped over one side – and hanging down her back in loose waves. Her make-up was simple which made her eyes stand out.

She was quite beautiful and Harry understood why Liam liked her so much. Wondering why she’s calling Harry “Mr. Styles?” You see, Zayn (Zainab) Malik was a student where Liam and Harry taught. She and Liam had been dating since the third week of the new year. They hit it off and soon Liam was talking about her nonstop and before Harry knew it, Zayn was staying at their flat every other night. She was fifteen. 

Harry hadn’t known what to say when Liam told him they were dating. Shocked was an understatement and when he had come back to reality where he wasn’t imagining Liam being escorted to jail, he remembers Liam chewing on his bottom lip in a nervous fashion, Harry had asked his best friend what he was playing at – kindly of course – so Liam explained how much he liked Zayn, how beautiful she is and how he really could be in love with her. Harry had smiled when he said the ‘L’ word and congratulated him but also told him to be careful. 

The kettle had finished boiling so he made his coffee – milk, no sugar – and painted his toast, with just plain butter. He sat down at the table and made small talk with the student and his mate absentmindedly while he sipped his coffee and nibbled on his toast. It wasn't until Liam and Zayn started sweetly sharing kisses he decided to check his email.  
Going through the list, he saw ads advertising cars, cosmetics and other house hold shit he had no interest in. Facebook notifications which were those stupid “so and so wants you to play bah blah blah.” He rolled his eyes and continued down the list where there was an email from the principle at his school; Mr. Niall Horan.  
He clicked and opened it, scanning the words and sighing. He was getting a new student by the name of Louis Tomlinson. 

Hmm, a new student. Nothing like a nice lad to add to the mixture of his classroom. He smiled and looked up and saw he was alone. It wasn’t until he heard little whimpers he decided his classroom would be better than staying here right now, rolling his eyes he placed his dishes in the sink, made his way to his room – ignoring the grunts coming from Liam’s room and (“God, Liam, harder. Yes, right there baby. Keep going, baby. Fuuuck, right there Liam!!!”) – he slipped on a pair of socks and then his converse. Grabbing a jacket to throw on, he exited his room and back down to the lounge room. He picked his bag up along with his car keys, mobile and wallet.  
“Don’t be late to class Mr. Payne!” Harry shouted before exiting. 

-x-

Eight thirty came and soon, his classroom was filling with students. He sat at his desk with his head down, pen in hand as people took their seats and chattered in-between themselves. Zayn walked in with a massive love bite on her neck and a shine in her eyes, he thinks Zayn is really in love with Liam too. Liam is twenty two, it’s only seven years, Liam knows it’s illegal, but Harry doesn’t think he cares because he loves her and it’s worth it. 

Zayn gave him a kind smile and sat down, placing her books on the table. Perrie and Jade, her two friends surrounded her and asked her about her holidays from what Harry had heard. After the chairs had filled up – some were vacant but that was okay – he stood up and began speaking to his class. Their energy was nowhere near as lively as it was on the last day of term which was to be expected, but Harry spoke and answered questions which were asked from his students. 

Half way through the lesson, the door opened and Niall walked in. Harry told his class to read the first chapter of the book he had given out – Romeo and Juliet yes, it has been done before but it’s a great story – and walked over with a smile on his face – like he hadn’t walked in on one of his students in nothing but a towel this morning – and greeted Niall accordingly before he told Harry he was delivering Harry’s new student he sent the email about. 

“Okay everyone, we have a new student. Be nice, otherwise I’ll fail you.” He joked before in walked a girl. 

Harry’s brow knitted together, because wow he wasn’t expecting that. She was beautiful and Harry could feel himself blinking in surprise. She wasn’t short but she wasn't tall, she probably reached Harry’s shoulder. Her hair was long and a caramel colour, her eyes were a striking blue and her face was perfect; cheek bones to make some celebs look like they belonged under a bridge. She was wearing red pants and a striped tea shirt with white TOMS clad on her feet. She clutched her books to her chest nervously as she shuffled closer to Harry. She smiled shyly and Jesus, Harry was hooked. 

“Guys, this is Louis Tomlinson.“

Louis walked over to her brand new teacher, telling him it was actually “Louise” but ‘Louis’ was fine. Louis smiled at the class and Zayn had that mischievous smile on her face before she wiggled her finger signalling Louis to go over to her. Hopefully Zayn would be kind to her – Zayn had a little mean streak, but that was only if you got on the wrong side of her – Louis smiled and made her way to Liam’s girlfriend. Harry definitely didn’t look at her arse in those pants when she walked away. 

The class went back in full swing and before Harry knew it, the bell was signalling it was end of class. 

“Okay, read what you didn’t of chapter one and then answer the questions at the end; it’s your homework, due next lesson!” He shouted over the too-eager-to-leave students.

“Have a good day, guys!” 

Harry caught Louis’ eye as she left the class room and smiled at him sweetly, blue eyes shining as she tucked a piece of caramel hair behind her ear. Harry blushed – he blushed – cheeks turning a cute pink colour and smiled back at her and then she was gone, being tugged along by Zayn. 

-x-

His day had passed quickly and soon he was packing up his class room with a briefcase of assignments and reports to mark which he had given out before the holiday’s; out of thirty students, only fifteen had given their work to him. He sighed and made for the door, locking up as he went. 

On his way home, he found himself daydreaming about blue eyes, high cheek bones and a curvy body, which promptly lead him to being beeped from the car behind him as he sat staring into nothing at a set of traffic lights. He blinked, stuck his hand out of the window – as if to say sorry – and moved on, returning home shortly after. 

Making his way into his and Liam’s flat, he heard a girl singing. Zayn was here. He walked to his room and dumped his stuff on the floor before making his way to the kitchen where Zayn was standing in one of Liam’s t-shirts and his boxers; again, another hickey on her olive skin. She was making two cups of tea. He often wondered what Zayn told her mum, her older brothers and her dad when she came here, she couldn’t exactly tell her she was going to her twenty-two year old boyfriends house, Zayn’s mum would kill her if she ever found out and her older brothers and dad would most certainly kill Liam.

She turned around and smiled at Harry before going to the fridge. “How was your day, Mr. Styles?” 

Harry smiled, “good, Zayn. Yours?”

She nodded her head, her high messy ponytail bobbing up and down, pouring the milk she had got from the fridge into the tea before walking back and speaking as she went, “great! Although, I think you enjoyed first period the best.” 

Zayn smirked as Harry blushed – again? Jesus, twice in one day, that was a first – he was a little flustered if he was being honest and he had no clue what Zayn was referring to.  
“What are you talking about?” Harry asked, like he didn’t already know. He was just standing in the arch way to their kitchen.

She giggled and rolled her eyes, and then Liam shuffled past Harry, appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. She smiled and leaned against him, completely content in her boyfriends arms. 

Because Zayn didn’t answer his question he asked again, “Zayn, what did you mean?”

Liam looked at his best mate and smirked, “Zee told me you were – how did you put it babe? – ogling at the new student.” 

Harry looked scandalized, “What?!” 

Zayn laughed, “c’mon Mr. Styles! I saw you check out Louis, don’t try to deny it; she likes you too.” Zayn finished with a shrug. 

Harry straightened up at this new information. He looked at Liam and he gave his best friend a reassuring nod before looking back at Zayn. Harry was shocked, did he really want to be where Liam is? In a relationship with a fifteen year old, no, no, a fifteen year old student who was in his English class every Monday, Wednesday and Friday? Did he want sex on tap? Not that he’d use Louis just for sex, he’d get to know her first and hey, he wasn't even thinking about her in that way. 

“How do you know that?”

Zayn rolled her eyes and kissed Liam hard before replying to Harry. “She told me, she’s really sweet and she’s gorgeous, even I would.”

Liam looked down at her with a eyebrow raised, his big hands settling on the small of her back, her hands were resting on his chest “really?”

Zayn smirked like a minx, teasing Liam, filling his head with many ideas that could possibly happen, “yeah, why, does it turn you on?”

Liam bit his lip and nodded his head. Now it was Harry’s turn to roll his eyes, “excuse me, you’re not having a threesome with Louis!” 

“What about you then? I’ve always wanted to have two guys at the same time.” Zayn laughed. 

Again, Harry’s green eyes widened. He looked at Liam who pulled Zayn against him, protecting her from Harry’s eyes. There was a protective scowl on his face; Harry could of laughed. “N-no, Zayn. God, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” 

“Yes. I also kiss Liam with this mouth and blow him with this mouth, it’s the only mouth I have. Your point is Mr. Styles?”

Liam was laughing – Liam did mention she had a little sass in her – before kissing her lovingly. Zayn pulled away and looked at Harry. “Look, just call her or even text back and forth and then make up your mind. Here…” Zayn handed him a piece of paper with a number on it; obviously it was Louis’.

“Thanks.” Harry deadpanned. 

Zayn smiled and jumped up into Liam’s arms – his hands on her bum, holding her in place – “you’re welcome. Now, if you’ll excuse me; I have a monster to deal with.” She finished with a filthy roll of her hips, Harry looked away and towards where two mugs of tea sat, obviously forgotten and he thought “what a waste of milk!”

Liam moaned and Zayn laughed on the way to his bedroom – lips locked all the way there – before their sounds were muffled by the door closing. Harry shook his head and looked down at the digits scrawled down in cute hand writing. Biting his lip, he pulled out his phone and tapped in the number before saving it to his contacts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam's relationship takes a turn for the worse and Harry's moment of 'wooing' Louis is ruined.

A week went by and Harry still had to text Louis. They shared small glances across the class room and brushed hands while Harry handed out work sheets and homework assignments and the occasional shoulder brush when they passed each other in the hallway, the sexual tension was palpable and Harry was terrified someone was going to pick up on it. 

The weekend was upon them, Harry was happy the first week of the brand new term had gone successfully and secretly hoped the rest of the term – and year – went smoothly. Harry finished up his last class of the day, soon he was in an empty classroom, gathering up the intense piles of paperwork he had to mark and sort through when he got home; looks like he’ll be up to his eyeballs in paper this weekend. He had just finished placing the last few papers into his bag when there was a timid knock at the door.

Harry’s green eyes looked up and his breath caught when he saw who was standing there. It was Louis. She had tight black skinny jeans on with a white blouse done up until it stopped near her cleavage. Her hair was in loose curls, fringed pushed to the side so her blue eyes could be seen; she was really beautiful. 

“Can I help you Miss. Tomlinson?” He addressed.

Louis smiled, “you can call me Louis, Harry.”

Harry felt himself shiver at the way she said his name; she was definitely tasting it and he liked hearing it, he wondered what it would sound like if she was moaning it while Harry made her squirm underneath him. He shook his quickly and banishes the pictures which is over active imagination had painted. 

Harry smiled his dazzling smile, “sorry, how can I help you Louis?”

Louis blushed and started to walk more into the classroom; most of the students and faculty had left by now. She fluttered her eyes lashes and Harry’s mind went back to those pictures again; how they’d look covered in his cum along with her cheekbones, lips and her tongue. Shaking his head yet again, he looked back at her and waited for her to tell him what she wanted. 

“Well, I was wondering… Why you haven’t texted me?”

Harry’s stomach swooped and he suddenly felt guilty, “sorry, I’ve been busy.” He found himself saying. 

Louis nodded her head in understanding, “did you maybe…” she trailed off and looked down at her feet; she was so cute, Harry couldn’t stand it. “maybe wanna hang out sometime?”

Harry smiled despite himself, “what did you have in mind?”

Louis smiled so her eyes crinkled – Jesus, Harry could feel himself falling for her – she walked a little closer to Harry. He could feel his heart speeding up and his breathing was laboured; chest rising and falling fast. He straightened up and soon, this beautiful girl was standing in front of him, all bright blue eyed and pink pouty lips.   
“Maybe dinner and a movie at your place?” She bit her lip and waited for an answer. 

Nodding almost immediately, Harry agreed to her invitation which resulted with an armful or warm and soft skin and hair that smelt like vanilla and strawberries. Louis was in his arms. Harry smiled into her neck and smelled her hair – wow, he could get high from it – she fit perfectly against him; like Louis was made to stand there and melt into him.

Pulling away, Harry’s and Louis’ lips were millimetres away from each other and Harry licked his absentmindedly. Louis watched the movement and then pulled away – Harry didn’t really need a girl he liked to play hard to get right now – her smirked evident as she stepped away from him. 

“I could come over tonight? Zayn said she and Liam are going out.”

Harry blinked, “y-you know about Liam and Zayn?”

Louis nodded and smiled, “yeah, of course. They’re really cute huh? And she likes him so much; she talks about him all of the time; I’ve known her a week and she hasn’t shut up about him.”

Harry smiled, making his dimple dent his cheek. “Yeah, he’s really in love with her.”

Louis giggled, “Seems that way,” Louis bit her lip and looked down before looking back up at her teacher, “I have to run, okay. Text me your address and a time, and then I’ll be over.”

She left without waiting for Harry to reply and he’s glad she did because Harry was very hard in his jeans at the moment – and, shit, what if Louis saw? – he quickly packed up his desk and made his way home, not abiding by the road rules. He had shit to do if Louis was coming over. 

-x-

He parked his car hastily, gathering his stuff up before exiting his car and hauling arse up to his messy apartment which is why he’s in such a rush, he needs to de-clutter his and Liam’s apartment. He pushes through his front door, Liam is obviously home because it was unlocked. He throws everything on his bed once he enters, makes a note to himself that he’ll need to put it away and clean his room, even though he doesn’t think he’ll be using it, it’s their first… Can he even call it a date? He shrugs and makes his way to the kitchen to see if there is anything in the fridge and cupboards to cook so he doesn’t have to order Chinese food. 

As he walks in, Liam is standing at the sink dressed in his best pair of skinny jeans, his converse tied up and what seems to be his red and black checked plaid button down shirt which just so happens to be Zayn’s favourite piece of clothing Liam owns, because Harry as seen Zayn wearing it a few times around the flat. It seems a bit weird Liam is doing the washing up in his best clothes and isn’t he supposed to be going out with Zayn later?

“Li? You okay mate?” 

He watches as Liam’s shoulders sag in defeat before turning around and Harry doesn’t know what to say when he sees Liam’s eyes glassy from unshed tears. Harry bites his lip before walking over to his best friend and embracing him in a hug and then Liam starts to cry. 

“What’s wrong?”Harry asks softly.

After standing in the kitchen for what seems like days, Liam finally pulls out from Harry’s chest and wipes his eyes and nose, he looks at Harry and smiles sadly. “Z-Zayn called m-me and t-t-told me tonight was off-ff because her parents are spen-spending the night going through something with-with her.”

Harry frowned, “so what? Why are you so upset, she didn’t break up with you; did she?”

A few more tears slip from Liam’s eyes, “not exactly, her dad-dad thinks it’s ti-time for her to start dating b-b-boys that are good en-enough to be her husband when she tur-turns eighteen; they’re all in U-Uni doing th-their degrees to be-become doctors, and lawyers or pilots, none-none of them are teachers. I love-love her s-s-so much and she’s slip-slipping away from me…” Liam stutters out before he wipes his eyes again, he sniffs and then he’s digging into his pocket and producing a small box before handing it to Harry, whom was in a state of shock. 

“Open it.” Liam sighs as he bites his lip waiting. 

Harry did and gasped when he saw a silver band with a nice sized diamond welded to it. Harry looks back and forth from his best mate and the ring. “You were going to ask Zayn to marry you?” Harry is kinda in awe because he didn’t know Liam was that's serious about her, he knew Liam was head over heels for the gorgeous teenager but this was completely unexpected. 

Liam nods, “yeah, but now, I can’t. Her parents have her meeting guys whom aren’t me. And I don’t know what to do.”

Harry sighs and pulls his best friend into another comforting hug. Shit, there goes Harry’s chance of ‘wooing’ Louis. 

-x- 

After telling Liam to get dressed down, he plonks Liam on the couch with a few beers, left over take away, ice cream and fork and the remote while he goes up to his room and calls Louis. 

He paces the length of his room twiddling his phone between his fingers before taking a deep breath and flitting through his contacts, finding Louis’ number and pressing ‘call’ and puts it to his ear waiting for Louis to answer. After several rings there’s a ‘hello.’

“Hey Lou, it’s Harry.”

“Hey, look, about tonight, I don’t think I can make it.” She says sadly and she jumps right into it which Harry likes, she is straight to the point.

Harry frowns into his carpet, “oh…” And it seems that’s all he can think of. 

He hears Louis giggle, “it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just, I’ve got a very distraught Zayn Malik bawling her eyes out on my bed so, I’ve dedicated my time to mend and reassure her. Maybe tomorrow night?”

Harry laughs, “well, what a coincidence, I happen to have a very heart broken Liam Payne sitting on our couch. Seems like we’re in the same boat, that’s why I was calling, to tell you tonight was going to have to wait.”  
“No problem, I’ll see ya tomorrow then?”

Harry’s smile dents his face, “yeah, I’ll text you.” And then the line goes dead. 

Harry throws his phone on his bed and then strips of his clothes, using the time he has to shower, because Zayn isn’t here, it’s safe to shower without having an awkward run in like last week. It feels weird not having Zayn around, and it’s weird not having Liam laughing and singing and smiling; but him and Zayn are in the strongest relationship Harry as ever seen, they love each other and they’ll pull through this. 

Well, Harry hopes they will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two! I love writing this and I'll start part three soon. : ) Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Zayn figure things out and Harry and Louis start their beautiful relationship by bantering, watching a movie and Harry giving Louis his clothes to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Larry fluff and Ziam smut. Remember, Zayn and Louis are both girls and are fifteen which is underage so if it's not your cuppa tea, don't proceed to read. : ) 
> 
> P.s. Sorry if there are any mistakes or typos. : )

Zayn’s engagement ring was sitting on the coffee table and Harry watched Liam stare at it, his chin propped up on his closed fist. Liam had a crease in his forehead, Harry was worried Liam would give himself a headache, thinking the box was going to give him the answer to his earlier question. But it just sat there, looking lonely and collecting dust. Harry sighed, Liam’s eyes were red, you could see the tear tracks down his face and the snot under his nose; Harry had never seen him like this before.   
“It’ll work out mate, Lou told me Zayn is in hysterics.” 

Liam sniffled and buried his face into the cushion before he began to cry again. Harry just stood up and walked over to his best friend, he climbed on top of him and cuddled him, trying to comfort him the best he could.

“I-I don’t wan-wanna lose her, Ha-Harry.” 

Harry sighed and nodded, “I know mate. I don’t want you to lose her either; I see the way you look at her, I’ve never seen you this way before, not with Danielle or Sophia, this is different.”

Liam nodded his head and continued to cry. It was going to be a long weekend, he probably won’t even get to see Louis, much to his disappointment. Oh God, what were Liam and Zayn going to be like when they’re at school? It’s not like Liam can’t go, because like, he’s a teacher and Harry’s sure Zayn’s parents will question her when she doesn’t want to get out of bed to go, she can’t exactly say, _“I can’t go to school because I’m fucking one of my teachers, and oh yeah, I’m in love with him too.”_ Yeah, there’s no way Zayn could say that, Harry’s sure her parents would ship her off to boarding school somewhere very far away and God, Harry doesn’t want to think about the state Liam would be in if that ever happened. 

“Do you think I should call her?” Liam stutters out. 

Harry sighs, “yeah, if you think it would help.”

Liam nods his head and sits up, he looks like shit; red eyes and snot and a blotchy face. He stands up and smiles small at Harry before walking to his room, but not before he’s grabbing the box which contains his future off of the coffee table. 

-x- 

Harry wakes up to a noise which is rattling his brain and why does it have to be so loud? He groans and turns over, slapping his hand on his bedside table, looking for his phone which was on charge and disrupting his sleep. He doesn’t bother to look at caller ID before he slides the bar across and gives a raspy ‘hello’ into the receiver. 

“Wow, that is one sexy morning voice.” A girl says, sounding a little breathless. 

Harry sits up and shuffles back so he’s leaning against his wooden headboard and lethargically scrubs a hand over his face, “Lou? Is that you?”   
She giggles and Harry shivers a little bit. “Yes, who else would it be?”

“Anyone, I didn’t check caller ID before I answered.” 

“Okay,” there was a beat of silence before the teenager continued, “I was calling to ask how Liam is?” 

Yeah, it’s weird hearing one of his students call Liam by his first name, only Zayn does that, and it took Harry a while to get used to one of his students calling Liam, Liam instead of “Mr. Payne.” Ah, Zayn and Liam; Liam went out last night after he finished his phone call with Zayn. Before he left he muttered something about meeting Zayn at their secret place; which is just a park between her house and their flat. Also telling him not to wait up.

“Um, well, he was a right mess last night and then he went out to meet Zayn after he finished talking to her.” 

Louis hums, “I think they’re going into the city tonight, Zayn made the typical excuse that she’s at my house, of course her parents ate it up.” 

She was rambling. “Okay.. What have we got to do with this Lou?” 

Another giggle, “well, I was wondering if I could come over, maybe?”

Harry is more awake by now, and Louis’ idea sounds swell. He definitely wants that. “Yeah, okay. When do you wanna come over?” 

“Well, I’m free now!” 

Harry’s brow knits together, “now? What time is it?” 

Louis lets out another cute giggle, “it’s past noon, have you slept all day?”

Harry lets out a hum and then he stretches his muscles, sighing when he relaxes back into his bed after he laid back down because the headboard hurts and what on Earth made him purchase it? “So? Can I come over?” 

“Yeah, of course, come over at one thirty, yeah?” 

“Awesome! See ya soon, Zayn already gave me your address. Bye Haz.” And then the line went dead. 

‘Haz’ and ‘Lou.’ They’re already on a nickname bases and Harry is loving it. He thinks, as he’s in the shower what she’d sound like moaning it. What she’d look like laid out in front of him, writhing and panting with messy hair and sweat slicked skin, hard nipples and red raw lips caused by her biting them and maybe even him biting them. What she’d look like while arching her back with love bites dotted on and around her neck and chest. It’s a good picture and because he hasn’t gotten laid in a few months – okay, a year – he wraps his hand around his member and begins to stroke himself at a slow pace, just adding more pictures to the one he had conjured up before hand. He thinks about what she’d taste like, what her nails would feel like dragging down his back as he moved in and out of her. He picks up the pace, bites down on his lip and leans his head against the tiles. He’s close, that coil is winding tight and before he knows it, he’s moaning Louis’ name and cumming over the rather expensive bathroom wall tiles. 

Once his breathing is back to normal, he finishes washing his hair and body before stepping out and wrapping a towel around himself. He walks into the hall and to the kitchen and squeaks when he sees a girl standing near the sink holding a glass of water. 

She looks down at herself and huffs, “well, it looks like I’m a little overdressed.”

Harry‘s grip on the towel is like a vice as he stares at Louis. She looks so cute in her black skinny jeans and white t-shirt with navy stripes adorned with a massive anchor on the front. The outfit was topped off with a pair of navy TOMS on her cute little feet. 

“Louis, how did you get in here?” 

She feigned a confused look before replying with: “I used the front door.” And then she smirked. Hmm, sassy. 

Harry smiled, but then he shook his head, pushing the fact that she is so fucking cute he can’t stand it to the back of his brain and tried again. “How? The door was locked.”   
Louis placed the glass down and walked over to him so she was standing a few feet away, he could smell her perfume, it was something fruity and simple. Her bag was on the island in the middle of the kitchen and her jacket was placed over a stool. Her make-up was simple, hair up in a high ponytail and kinda wavy, she had baby hairs springing out and a pair of glasses on. She looked good standing in Harry’s kitchen, like she completed it and maybe she did. Harry was going to have to find out.

“I knocked a few times but there was no answer, so, even though it killed me to do so, I called Zayn and asked if you and Liam had a spare key; turns out you did.” And she holds up the silver key that normally lives under the fire extinguisher.

“Sorry, I lost track of time,” and then, oh shit, “How long have you been here?”

Louis bit her lip, looked down at her shoes before looking back up at Harry with a sly smirk on her face. “Long enough Mr. Styles.”

Harry blushed to the tips of his ears and could feel it running down his neck. He was no doubt the same colour as a tomato but that’s okay, he didn’t like having dignity anyway. When did he turn into a teenager again? Seriously, blushing when a girl was flirting with him, this is some high school bullshit. And, okay, he wasn’t used to the female attention in high school but when he was on the other end of the flirting, he didn’t know what to do, he’d choke on his own tongue, he would sweat through his school uniform and blush. And that’s what’s happening now, Louis is fifteen and she shouldn't be making him, a twenty-two year old male, blush like a thirteen year old school boy. 

“Ri-right, I’m goin-ing to get dressed. Um, make yourself comfortable.” 

And then Harry makes a beeline or his bedroom and closes the door behind him softly. He unwraps his towel from his waist and scrubs it over his hair making his bouncy chocolate curls fluffy and soft albeit a little moist. He walks over to his dresser, douses himself in deodorant and opens his draw and pulls out a pair of black boxers. He pulls them over his hips and then stalks to his wardrobe. He settles for a pair of tight skinny jeans and a white low cut t-shirt. Once he deems himself ready, he walks back out and finds Louis sitting on his couch with her legs curled underneath her, she had obviously taken her shoes off. Louis hasn’t noticed him so he just admires her, the way her hand is wrapped round the remote control. The way her eye lashes fan out over her cheek bones when she blinks and the way she is biting the inside of her cheek like she’s nervous or anticipating his return. If Harry thought she looked right in his kitchen, she looked perfect sitting in his living room and he doesn’t even wanna think about how she’d look in his bed while he’s wrapped around her. 

“So, do you wanna drink or something to eat?” 

He looks at the clock on the wall, the one Liam had bought at a car boot sale, it’s quarter to four. Still a little early for dinner. “No, I’m good, thank you. How about we just watch a movie and cuddle, and then order Chinese or pizza?” 

Her smile is a thousand watts and it’s blindingly beautiful and Harry feels his heart skip a beat. Harry made his way over to her, but she spoke again. “Do you have any spare clothes I can use? These jeans are really uncomfortable.”

 

Harry nods and goes back to his bedroom and rummages around for something she can wear. He didn’t waste time because the thought of Louis in his clothes has his stomach clenching and his cock growing in his jeans and a hard on is _not_ something he wants right now

Once he has a pair of grey jogging bottom and his university t-shirt in his hand, he turns around and jumps because Louis is standing right there.   
“Jesus,” he puts his hand over his chest. “Babe, you gotta stop doing that.” 

Harry watches Louis blush and he just realized what he said. He bit his lip and smiled at her before walking over to her. He kissed the tip of her nose and handed her the clothes and left the room, giving her privacy to get changed. Meanwhile, Harry makes popcorn for their movie and gets them drinks before making his way back to the living room. He sits down on the couch and waits for Louis to emerge from his bedroom. 

When she does, Harry thinks it’s an image he’s going to play in his head over and over again, because oh God. She is swimming in his clothes. The pants are too big for her, so there’s a good few inches at the bottom which isn’t filled, and the t-shirt is too big, the sleeves passing her hands and the hole at the top is slipping down one side of her shoulder and is showing off her collarbones. She looks so cute and Harry is having a hard time breathing.

She walks towards him, almost shy-like, and sits down a little away from her teacher. Harry had picked out _Love, Actually_ for them to watch. He pressed play and when they were ten minutes in, Harry looked over at Louis, Louis could obviously feel her teachers eyes on her and turned her head, smiling shyly. Harry moved his head, prompting her to move closer to him. Harry placed his arm on the back of the couch so there was a space for her to sit. He really wanted to wrap his arm around her and watch the movie while having her closer. 

Eventually, Louis crawled towards him and nuzzled herself in the space and got comfortable again and continued to watch. Harry smiled and bit his lip and pulled her closer. She fit, perfectly. Like she was the missing piece of the puzzle which was actually his life. 

-x-

Meanwhile, in a room of the London Town Hotel, two people laid on the double bed provided. Zayn was breathless and laying on Liam’s chest tracing patterns into his sweaty skin. Her hair was cascaded down her side, jet black and silky, her skin was sweat slicked and Liam danced his fingers up and down her arm while he wore a massive smile on his face.   
When they arrived at the hotel, they wasted no time before ripping each other’s clothes off, every piece of attire landed carelessly on the floor and before Liam knew it, he was inside of the girl he loved and would love forever, if she let him. They still had things to discuss, components which needed to be sorted out but for now, he was happy and blissed out; just laying there with Zayn in his arms, the city lights were glistening from outside and the hum of the city could be heard; perfect, it was what Liam wanted in life.   
“What are we going to do? I don't wanna meet anyone my parents have set up for me.” Zayn whispers sadly. 

Liam sighs, and pulls her closer and kisses her head. “Don’t know Zee…”

And then, just because he could, he got up, reluctantly of course and that made Zayn whine which Liam couldn't help but smile smugly at. He went to look for his jeans. When he found them, near the front door, he reached into the pocket and his fingers clasped around the box. He pulled it out and walked towards the bed where Zayn was now in a sitting position, her hair falling to the side, the thin cotton sheet was held up on her chest by her hand as she waited for Liam to return. She was fucking beautiful, breathtaking and Liam sometimes wondered how he was still able to breathe while she was around.

“Li, wha-“ but the words were lost in her throat when Liam got down on one knee. 

“Zayn Malik; I have never loved anyone more than I love you. When I was younger, I wondered when my soul mate was going to come along and never in a million years did I think I would find her sitting in my classroom. You are the reason I wake up in the morning, the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I fall asleep. You are everything I want, you are my present and you are my future; you’re my forever, if you’ll have me. So, Zayn, will you marry me?”

He opens the box and shows her the ring. Liam only notices now she’s crying, tears of happiness he hopes. She moves to balance on her knees, at the edge of the bed, cotton sheet forgotten. Her bare skin glistening and Liam wants to spend the rest of his life mapping every inch of olive skin over and over again. 

Liam is looking up at her from his position on the floor, hope in his eyes. He’ll understand if she says no but he thinks it will be the end of his dating life because if he can’t have her, he doesn’t want anyone else. But if she says yes, he will be the happiest and the most luckiest guy to ever walk the planet. 

Zayn begins to nod her head. “yes,” she’s chocked up and breathless, “yes, I’ll marry you.” And then she’s falling into his arms and kissing him deeply, with all of the love she can muster up. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close and falls backwards on to the carpet. The air in the room immediately changes, Liam is now engaged. 

Liam grows hard quickly and the pressure of Zayn’s arse on his crotch is amazing and it gets even more amazing when she begins to gyrate her hips. Liam lets out a low moan and bucks up into her, causing her to whine. 

“Liam, make love to me.” 

Liam nods his head and manages to get up off of the floor and lays her down gently on the bed before he starts pressing kisses all over her; jaw, neck, collarbones, chest, breasts, and stomach. Her breathing becomes erratic and it’s knocked out of her when she can feel Liam’s tongue swiping at her sex. Liam has always been good at giving head, it’s one of Zayn’s favourite things. 

Her back arching as Liam inserts a finger inside of her, working it in and out so Zayn is seeing stars. It doesn’t take long before she’s cumming and moaning Liam’s name.   
Liam is straining against the bed sheets. He kneels and reaches for a condom but Zayn stops him. “Are you sure?”

Zayn just nods her head, eyes blown with lust, love, and want. “’M sure.”

Liam nods his head and teases Zayn’s slit with the head of his member. Zayn parts her thighs even more. Liam taps and circles her clit before sliding himself into wet tight heat. They both groan in pleasure, Liam can already feel that coil in his stomach. 

Zayn’s engagement ring is now laying on the mattress beside them, temporally forgotten in the moment. Liam moves his hips at a slow pace at first, he’s building, he knows Zayn likes it. He begins going that little bit faster but stops again to go slow again. He’s all languid movements and sweet kisses across Zayn’s chest, neck, jaw line and her candy red lips. They kiss softly, tongues dancing nicely, lip biting is softer than normal. 

Well, Zayn did say to Liam she wanted him to make love to her. 

Zayn is whining beneath him and is arching her back deliciously and it’s a lot for Liam to take, to see her this way, knowing he is the _only_ person who has ever made Zayn look like this. He was her first and he will be her last; she is her forever. 

When Zayn’s breathing becomes even more erratic and she bites her lip and lets her eyes slip closed, Liam knows she’s close and he speeds up just a little bit which makes something which sounds like a whimper, groan, moan, and Liam’s name all of once from Zayn’s lips. 

He’s chasing his own orgasm and she feels so good around him and he closes his eyes one more time and imagines Zayn in a wedding dress walking down the aisle and it’s done and dusted, Liam moans Zayn’s name, burries his face into the crook of her neck and cums inside her. 

Since Zayn and Liam have always used condoms, feeling Liam’s cum inside of her pushes her over the edge and she cums over him with a cry of his name and nails in his back. 

-x-

Once they’ve come down from their highs, Liam picks up the box and plucks the ring from the slit in the foam and places it in his mouth. Zayn watches with hooded eyes and smiles but she’s confused. Liam picks up the teenagers left hand and puts her other fingers down apart from her ring finger. He moves the finger towards his mouth and slips on the ring with his teeth. So it’s not traditional, but who cares, Zayn will remember the way he placed the ring on her finger for the rest of her life. 

“I love you.” She whispers tiredly. 

Liam smiles and pulls her closer to him. He kisses her forehead, “I love you too, so much more than you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was so late updating this; it was not intended, I assure you. I hope you like it and leave your comments, kudos', and bookmarks and come and find me on tumblr @suicidaltomlinson : ) Oh, and thanks for reading! x

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to this story guys but I'm only posting this part, so let me know if you like it and I'll post more. So, comment, kudos and bookmark. And thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm suicidaltomlinson on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
